Dear Diary
by CriticCorner
Summary: When Todd Lyons starts a business of selling the PC's diaries to the Briarwood Boys, drama starts.
1. Claire's Diary

Hey

**Hey!! New story!! It takes place after bratfest at tiffany's!**

"Kristen!"  
Kristen twisted the top back on her bottle and looked up the hill, using her hand to shield her eyes from the sun. She scrunched up her eyebrows when she saw Derrington, Cam, Josh and Kemp at the top of the hill.

"Wanna walk home with us?" Cam called. The boys were finishing their soccer practice at the same time as Kristen so it made sense... but it had always been that way. Why were they asking her to walk home with them now? She grabbed her bag and threw it over her shoulder then walked up the hill to where the boys were waiting.

"Let's go." They all started walking. ****

"So," Derrick said "Kristen, what do you think of Massie's new friend Dempsey?"

Kristen laughed and rolled her eyes. "So _that's_ what this is about."

Derrick laughed nervously and ran his hand through his hair. Kristen laughed again and answered Derrington's questions about Massie, Josh's questions about Alicia and Kemp's questions about herself such as "Do you like anyone?" Cam didn't say more than two words until all the others had gone home.

"And..." Cam started then glanced around nervously "Did Claire say anything about a text?"

Kristen sighed then sat down on a bench they were walking past. Cam stood in front of her.

Kristen tapped her chin, pretending to think "A text, a text..."

Cam raised his eyebrows hopefully.

"Gee, I don't know, Cam, why don't you ask _her_?" Kristen stood up and walked away. When she was about fifteen steps away she felt bad for the poor guy and turned around.

"Cam?" She called. He looked up from the ground with a weird look on his face that Kristen couldn't read. "She mentioned a text!" She turned and walked away.

Cam was full of happiness because of Kristen's news. When he passed Claire's street he walked down just in case she was outside or something. He saw her through her bedroom window, putting up her hair and talking on the phone at the same time. She laughed at whatever the person on the phone said and glanced towards her window. She would have seen Cam if Todd didn't burst into her room.

"Out!" She yelled immediately.

"Who ya talking to?" Todd asked "Your boyfriend?"

Cam's heart dropped.

"I don't have a boyfriend! Now leave!"

Cam's heart soared.

"Yeah, well I-" Todd stopped when he saw Cam. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped. Cam panicked and mouthed for Todd to be quiet.

"What?" Claire asked impatiently.

"Uhhh... gotta go." Todd ran out of Claire's room and as Cam was sprinting across the yard Todd appeared in front of him and pulled something out from behind his back. He presented him with a little yellow book that read _Claire _on the front. In parentheses it said _(Todd, I know you're going to read this, but don't)__  
_  
"Her diary." Todd smiled proudly.

"Todd, no."

"Cam, yes. She writes in it every night."

"She'll notice it missing." Cam pointed out.

Todd smiled again "Bring it back every night, she'll write in it, I'll give it to you the next morning."

"Todd-"

"You know you want to..." Todd sung.

Cam knew it was beyond wrong, but...

"Fine." He grabbed the book and walked home.

Cam sat on his bed for fifteen minutes, thinking, before pulling the yellow book onto his lap. He opened to the first page.

_I just moved to Westchester. It sucks. Big time. Massie Block hates me and so does her little army of evil, designer-wearing, ism-loving, clones._

It was short. Cam flipped towards the back.

_I think Cam's tired of me. He obviously loves Nikki. Not me._

Next.

_Today I stepped in dog poo. And it wasn't even the worst part. I went to Skye Hamilton's party and Cam hates me now._

Cam flinched and turned the page.

_I found out Cam doens't love Nikki. Nikki loves Cam. It doesn't matter though, I already blew it. I tried to call Cam about a gazillion times. He only answered once to say stop calling me._

Cam sighed and skipped a few.

_Today was the first day of school. Cam's dating Olivia Ryan. Wow, guess he traded in a rzr and got an I-phone._

Not true. At all. He flipped to last nights entry.

_I love Cam?_

WHAT!? Question mark!? What is _that _supposed to mean?

**REVEIW! and i will update :) possibly again today!**


	2. Massie's Diary

**Hey! I didn't think this story would be such a hit! Anyway here's the next chapter. :D**

****

"Lyons!"  
Todd stopped and turned around, swinging his book bag into a better position on his back.

"Hey Derrick. Sup?" Todd asked as Derrick approached him.

"I was in gym and as I was packing up I saw this yellow book in Cam's locker. I thought it was his diary, so I was _so _gonna give him crap about it. But...it was Claire's diary! I was proud of him. For snooping. Because now he's getting Claire back for snooping, but he said he felt guilty and I was like-"  
"Look, do you have a point?" Todd asked impatiently.

Derrick looked at the ground. "Yeah... does Massie have a diary?"

_No._

"She sure does." Todd said proudly.

"Could you get it to me?" Derrick asked hopefully.

"Sure... but it's gonna cost ya."

"How much?"

"Twenty bucks. In advance."

"Huh?"

Todd rolled his eyes "You're gonna have to pay me twenty bucks _now_."

Derrick shrugged and pulled twenty bucks out of his back pocket.

"I wish Massie had a diary." Todd said to himself as he paced.

"She does."

"AHH!" He turned around to see Claire "Sh-She does?"

"Yeah. Everybody in the Pretty Committee has one."

_Everybody in the Pretty Committee has a diary._

"She would totally freak if she knew I told you." Claire snickered "She says that it's the biggest embarrassment ever."

"Then why does she have one?" Todd asked curiously.

"I bought one for everybody and forced them to write in them. I knew it would make them feel better, which it did. But Kristen's the only one who'll admit it."

"I gotta go." Todd rushed toward the front door.

"Todd! Don't read her diary! I mean it!" Claire shrieked.

"I won't." Todd called out behind him, then whispered to himself "But Derrick will."

"Psst... Derrick!" Todd hissed.

"Hey Todd!" Derrick stepped away from his friends. School had just ended. "Did you get it for me?"

Todd pulled out a purple book. The front said _Massie_.

Derrick's face lit up "Thanks little man."

Derrick didn't hesitate. As soon as he got home he plopped down on the couch and opened the purple book.  
_  
Tomorrow is Skye's party. I hope she's impressed with Derrick. He can be so immature!_

"Psh. I don't need to see this." He skipped a few pages.

_My life is RUINED! The briarwood boys are coming to OCD!! What am I going to do? And did I mention that me and Derrick broke up?! HE called ME immature! He's the immature one! I am SO mad! I feel like screaming till my head falls off!_

"Hello?" Josh answered his phone.

"Josh? It's Todd Lyons."

"Hey...how'd you get my number?"

"It doesn't matter. See I have something of Alicia's I think you might want..."

**So did you like it? Let me know. **


	3. Alicia's Diary

Hey guys

**Hey guys! Thanks for all of the reviews! I got so many suggestions and I'm going to use most of them :D Another thing, I got some complaints about how I didn't separate the different scenes. Well, I did when I wrote it, but it didn't turn up of fanfiction. Anyway I'll make it more obvious this time! One more thing: I can be a good writer when I want to be. On the first two chapters I typed them all right there. This time I'm going to take my time and put it up in a couple of days. Okay! On with the story!**

A/N: OMG, OMG, OMG, I am SO sorry!! I went to the beach! That's why I haven't updated in FOREVER!!   
**  
**"Eww, Dylan! Stop that!" Alicia squealed. Dylan was sticking out her tongue, which was full of chewed up apple, just to bug Alicia and Kristen.

"Dylan..." Massie finally warned without looking up from the magazine in her lap.

Dylan swallowed, then smiled at Alicia and Kristen, who handed her a brush up.

"Rip, slip, brush, ahhh!" Dylan sang.

"I'm serious Dyl, you're really annoying." Alicia said, trying to hold back a smile. They were all sitting by the pool in their bathing suits, trying to get the last bit of nice weather before fall.

They all turned around when they heard the gate screech open.

"Hey guys." Claire panted. Her white-blond hair hung around her face and one of her bathing suit straps had fallen off her shoulder.

"Finally." Massie lowered her sunglasses.

"Sorry, I- AHHH!" Claire's flip flop broke and she fell into the pool with her cover up still on.

"I'm okay!" She shouted when she resurfaced. Everyone burst out laughing. When they stopped laughing and Claire had climbed out of the pool to join them, Massie turned to Kristen.

"So Kristen, now that we're off the boy fast, who do you like?"

"Uhh..." Kristen shrugged. "Kemp's kinda cool."

"What?! After he was so mean to me?" Dylan shrieked.

"Uh..." Kristen looked down at her hands.

Massie had been planning to save this news for the next time Dylan broke down because of her weight, but now was as good a time as any.

"Chris likes you Dyl. A lot."

"He does?"

"Yep."

"How do you know?"

"_Because _he told me."

"When?"

"When he saw you talking to Chad all day and thought you were going out."

"He likes me?!" Dylan's face lit up. "Then why was he so mean?"

Massie shrugged. "I guess because he was trying to be cool or whatever."

Dylan shrugged "Yes! Someone likes me again!"

"Kuh-laire!" Massie suddenly whipped her head around to face Claire.

"Uhm... yeah?"

"Are you getting back together with Cam or not?"

"Well..." She looked around at her friends faces, all staring at her.

"Uhm... hey! Who wants to go swimming?" Claire jumped up and ran straight into the water.

Massie sighed "If the guys knew we acted like this, I would die."

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Todd was supposed to deliver Alicia's diary to Josh in about ten minutes. Obviously it was going to be harder to get, since Claire and Massie lived with him.

"Hi Alicia!" Todd jumped up from her front porch and waved as she walked up the steps.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, surprised.

"Josh told me to give you something." Todd already had his plan figured out.

"Really?" Alicia's face lit up "I mean, that's cool. I guess. So... where is it?"

"Oh. He said I had to give it to you in your room."

"Why?" Alicia asked suspiciously.

"Because..uh... because if word gets out that he gave this to you, he's dead. His words, not mine."

"O-_ kayy." _Alicia said, still unsure. When they got to Alicia's room she turned to face him with her hands on her hips "So where is it?"

Todd reached into his back pocket and pulled out an envelope. Alicia snatched it away and started to rip it open.

"Wait!" Todd yelled "Um, you have to wait till I'm gone to open it. Josh told me."

"Then leave." Alicia said, tapping her foot.

Todd glanced around, "Uh..." Finally his eyes landed on a sky blue book. "Sure. But first, I love your shoes! Even though I'm a boy, I just had to tell you."

"Really?" Alicia looked down at her feet "They're just some old flip-flops I threw on."

"Oh, really?" Todd said, pretending to be surprised while inching his way over to the desk the book was laying on top of. He picked it up and shoved it into his bookbag without her knowing.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Todd, hey. Do you have it?" Josh turned away from his friends when Todd came up behind him.

"Of course." Todd held out his hand. Josh sighed and slapped a twenty dollar bill in his hand. Todd handed him the blue book and Josh stroked it lovingly, already heading to his home to read it.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

_Um, I feel really dumb, writing in a diary. I'm NAWT a diary type of person. Claire says it will make me feel better, I highly doubt it. HIGHLY. Claire says she's gonna sneak in here and look to see if I've been writing. She won't read it, she'll just make sure it says something. I'm nawt afraid of Claire but right now I'm sitting on my bed, really bored. Massie will be here to pick me up in twenty minutes, so since I had nothing to do... Anyway, I'll write more later...if I feel like it._

Josh chuckled to himself. It's like Alicia knew he would be reading her diary, so she convinced him that she really didn't want to be.

_I'm going to Skye's party with my long time crush!! This is so great!_  
**  
**Long time crush, huh?

_I really, REALLY like Josh, but now, The Pretty Committee is on a boyfast. There's NO WAY I can hang out with Josh anymore._

Josh rolled his eyes.

_Massie kicked me out. She caught me sneaking around with Josh._

Josh rolled his eyes again.

_Are Josh and I going out? I really don't know. The next time he talks to me, he better be carrying roses. Then I'll know if I still want to._

Josh immediately jumped up, tucking the book under his arm and grabbing his wallet on the way out the front door.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

_I love life._

Todd was laying on his bed, counting his money. __

Life is good.

Ring-Ring. Ring-ring.

A minute later, Claire came into Todd's room with the phone still to her ear. "Yeah, hold on."

"It's for y- wait a minute." Claire quickly pulled the phone back to her ear "Kemp, is that you?"

Claire listened.

"Oh sorry, um, Urky? You sounded like my friend. Okay, here's Todd." She handed Todd the phone, rolling her eyes.

Todd waited for Claire to leave. "Hey Urky!"

"It's Kemp."

"I figured. What can I do for ya?"

"Derrick told me about the whole diary thing."

"Is that so?" Todd sat up.

"Do you think you can get me Kristen's?"

Todd didn't know where Kristen lived.

"Well, I- wait."

Kristen was always writing in a book. It didn't match Massie's, Claire's, or Alicia's, but maybe that was her diary.

"Kemp. I'll have it for you tomorrow."

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**  
**  
I've already written the next chapter. Fifteen reviews and I'll update!**

**Hey guys! Thanks for all of the reviews! I got so many suggestions and I'm going to use most of them :D Another thing, I got some complaints about how I didn't separate the different scenes. Well, I did when I wrote it, but it didn't turn up of fanfiction. Anyway I'll make it more obvious this time! One more thing: I can be a good writer when I want to be. On the first two chapters I typed them all right there. This time I'm going to take my time and put it up in a couple of days. Okay! On with the story!**

A/N: OMG, OMG, OMG, I am SO sorry!! I went to the beach! That's why I haven't updated in FOREVER!!   
**  
**"Eww, Dylan! Stop that!" Alicia squealed. Dylan was sticking out her tongue, which was full of chewed up apple, just to bug Alicia and Kristen.

"Dylan..." Massie finally warned without looking up from the magazine in her lap.

Dylan swallowed, then smiled at Alicia and Kristen, who handed her a brush up.

"Rip, slip, brush, ahhh!" Dylan sang.

"I'm serious Dyl, you're really annoying." Alicia said, trying to hold back a smile. They were all sitting by the pool in their bathing suits, trying to get the last bit of nice weather before fall.

They all turned around when they heard the gate screech open.

"Hey guys." Claire panted. Her white-blond hair hung around her face and one of her bathing suit straps had fallen off her shoulder.

"Finally." Massie lowered her sunglasses.

"Sorry, I- AHHH!" Claire's flip flop broke and she fell into the pool with her cover up still on.

"I'm okay!" She shouted when she resurfaced. Everyone burst out laughing. When they stopped laughing and Claire had climbed out of the pool to join them, Massie turned to Kristen.

"So Kristen, now that we're off the boy fast, who do you like?"

"Uhh..." Kristen shrugged. "Kemp's kinda cool."

"What?! After he was so mean to me?" Dylan shrieked.

"Uh..." Kristen looked down at her hands.

Massie had been planning to save this news for the next time Dylan broke down because of her weight, but now was as good a time as any.

"Chris likes you Dyl. A lot."

"He does?"

"Yep."

"How do you know?"

"_Because _he told me."

"When?"

"When he saw you talking to Chad all day and thought you were going out."

"He likes me?!" Dylan's face lit up. "Then why was he so mean?"

Massie shrugged. "I guess because he was trying to be cool or whatever."

Dylan shrugged "Yes! Someone likes me again!"

"Kuh-laire!" Massie suddenly whipped her head around to face Claire.

"Uhm... yeah?"

"Are you getting back together with Cam or not?"

"Well..." She looked around at her friends faces, all staring at her.

"Uhm... hey! Who wants to go swimming?" Claire jumped up and ran straight into the water.

Massie sighed "If the guys knew we acted like this, I would die."

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Todd was supposed to deliver Alicia's diary to Josh in about ten minutes. Obviously it was going to be harder to get, since Claire and Massie lived with him.

"Hi Alicia!" Todd jumped up from her front porch and waved as she walked up the steps.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, surprised.

"Josh told me to give you something." Todd already had his plan figured out.

"Really?" Alicia's face lit up "I mean, that's cool. I guess. So... where is it?"

"Oh. He said I had to give it to you in your room."

"Why?" Alicia asked suspiciously.

"Because..uh... because if word gets out that he gave this to you, he's dead. His words, not mine."

"O-_ kayy." _Alicia said, still unsure. When they got to Alicia's room she turned to face him with her hands on her hips "So where is it?"

Todd reached into his back pocket and pulled out an envelope. Alicia snatched it away and started to rip it open.

"Wait!" Todd yelled "Um, you have to wait till I'm gone to open it. Josh told me."

"Then leave." Alicia said, tapping her foot.

Todd glanced around, "Uh..." Finally his eyes landed on a sky blue book. "Sure. But first, I love your shoes! Even though I'm a boy, I just had to tell you."

"Really?" Alicia looked down at her feet "They're just some old flip-flops I threw on."

"Oh, really?" Todd said, pretending to be surprised while inching his way over to the desk the book was laying on top of. He picked it up and shoved it into his bookbag without her knowing.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Todd, hey. Do you have it?" Josh turned away from his friends when Todd came up behind him.

"Of course." Todd held out his hand. Josh sighed and slapped a twenty dollar bill in his hand. Todd handed him the blue book and Josh stroked it lovingly, already heading to his home to read it.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

_Um, I feel really dumb, writing in a diary. I'm NAWT a diary type of person. Claire says it will make me feel better, I highly doubt it. HIGHLY. Claire says she's gonna sneak in here and look to see if I've been writing. She won't read it, she'll just make sure it says something. I'm nawt afraid of Claire but right now I'm sitting on my bed, really bored. Massie will be here to pick me up in twenty minutes, so since I had nothing to do... Anyway, I'll write more later...if I feel like it._

Josh chuckled to himself. It's like Alicia knew he would be reading her diary, so she convinced him that she really didn't want to be.

_I'm going to Skye's party with my long time crush!! This is so great!_  
**  
**Long time crush, huh?

_I really, REALLY like Josh, but now, The Pretty Committee is on a boyfast. There's NO WAY I can hang out with Josh anymore._

Josh rolled his eyes.

_Massie kicked me out. She caught me sneaking around with Josh._

Josh rolled his eyes again.

_Are Josh and I going out? I really don't know. The next time he talks to me, he better be carrying roses. Then I'll know if I still want to._

Josh immediately jumped up, tucking the book under his arm and grabbing his wallet on the way out the front door.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

_I love life._

Todd was laying on his bed, counting his money. __

Life is good.

Ring-Ring. Ring-ring.

A minute later, Claire came into Todd's room with the phone still to her ear. "Yeah, hold on."

"It's for y- wait a minute." Claire quickly pulled the phone back to her ear "Kemp, is that you?"

Claire listened.

"Oh sorry, um, Urky? You sounded like my friend. Okay, here's Todd." She handed Todd the phone, rolling her eyes.

Todd waited for Claire to leave. "Hey Urky!"

"It's Kemp."

"I figured. What can I do for ya?"

"Derrick told me about the whole diary thing."

"Is that so?" Todd sat up.

"Do you think you can get me Kristen's?"

Todd didn't know where Kristen lived.

"Well, I- wait."

Kristen was always writing in a book. It didn't match Massie's, Claire's, or Alicia's, but maybe that was her diary.

"Kemp. I'll have it for you tomorrow."

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**  
**  
I've already written the next chapter. Fifteen reviews and I'll update!**


End file.
